


spare us from dispaire

by taeku



Series: Allow me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, One Night Stand?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, use of a dildo, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeku/pseuds/taeku
Summary: Normally, Johnny would have brush it off, act like it was nothing, fucked Yukhei deep and good before leaving and forgetting about all of this. But not tonight, he can’t.





	spare us from dispaire

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and had this idea in my draft for a while now (as always)  
just thought that having this situation happpening to my two babies would be funny, pls don't @ me  
it's un-beta read hehe  
enjoy yourselves

** __ ** __ _You need to get your head off work._

That’s what Sicheng told Johnny, two days prior, after one long meeting with foreign investors that left him half dead on his tracks. And it was true. Johnny _needed _to have something that wasn’t work in his head, or else he’d explode. He knew that, yet he couldn’t let got of the expectations, the desire to do more, to do good.

Sicheng convinced him (after _a lot_ of talking) and now Johnny’s here, in Sicheng’s car, Sicheng driving them to some place he’s assured is all fun and far, far from work related things. Johnny doesn’t know why his heart is beating so fast. It’s not like he’s foreign to clubs and parties (he went out a lot during his college years), but ever since he started working, his party monster kind of disappeared.

Maybe it’s because he lacks time for himself. Maybe it’s because he’s matured. Maybe it’s because every time he goes out, he gets to fuck someone but no one ever fucks _him_.

See, that’s’ the thing with Johnny. He’s big. Tall, and muscular, gives that certain vibe that gives the impression of strength. And he likes it, he really does, but sometimes, he wishes he didn’t have it. Johnny likes having a dick inside him, likes the feeling of being filled, of a dick going in and out of him. But people never give him that, never understand how such a big guy like him is_ not_ a dominant top. And it’s tiring.

So Johnny hadn’t had sex in a while, correct. Maybe he needs that, the sex, to feel a little better, to exhale all that pressure he’s been given at work. Maybe. But not tonight, he thinks. Another time.

_You need to get your head off work_.

Johnny is going to do exactly that tonight, he decides, once they’re inside. The hotness of the place replaces the cold of the night, the dancing lights and smell of alcohol and sweat rapidly getting into him. Ok, maybe his party monster _didn’t_ die, simply went into deep hibernation. It doesn’t take long before Sicheng gets them tipsy, buying shots after shots. And Johnny is so happy to have the day off tomorrow, because he can definitely sense the after-party headache waking him up.

Sicheng is a good dancer. Johnny knows that because that’s what Sicheng was doing, the first time he saw him. Dancing. With other men around him, all equally as drawn to him as Johnny was. And he couldn’t help but stare, stare at that man dancing like he was air itself, like he was born for it. And Johnny wanted him, so badly. Wanted him to kiss and touch him, in all forms and ways he could imagine.

And that happened. Johnny still doesn’t know how, and frankly, he doesn’t want any answer. Sicheng went to him, danced with him, kissed him, in front of everyone, and brought him home. And Johnny thought that he was going to do the fucking again, like he always does, but things turned out differently.

“I’m no bottom, by the way” Sicheng had said, while they were kissing in Johnny’s living room, clothes half gone. “I’m fucking you” he had continued, and Johnny moaned at that. Moaned at the mere thought of being fucked after so long. Moaned as Sicheng went down on him and opened him with his tongue, slow and deep. Moaned as Sicheng entered him, as he fucked him, as he did everything Johnny had been dreaming off.

It’s not always easy to fuck him, Johnny is conscious of that. And Sicheng is smaller than him, frail almost, but god, did he know what to do, how to do it, when to do it.

Is it weird to say that your friendship was built after what was supposed to be a one-night stand? Because each time someone asks how and when the two of them met, Johnny doesn’t know what to answer. He goes for the simple version, that they went out one night and kept in touch, which, basically, _isn’t _a lie. Because they did keep in touch after that night, Sicheng giving Johnny his number.

“Just in case” is what he had said.

In the following years of their friendship, they only fucked twice, each time on Johnny, when he was really desperate for a dick in him.

So, Sicheng is a good dancer. Loves to dance, to feel bodies around him, to entertain. And that’s what he’s doing right now, forcing Johnny to follow after him. He dances, _they_ dance, and Johnny feels himself relax, feels his body moving fluently at the sound of music he doesn’t know. But it doesn’t matter. The only thing he’s thinking about is how good he feels, after weeks of stressful schedules and meetings and trips.

Eyes closed, he lets go, offering himself peace of mind. He doesn’t know how long it takes him to open his eyes again, but by the time he does, he’s sweating all over, brain unfocused, lungs and legs burning from dancing so much.

That’s when he sees them, the eyes he’s been feeling on him for a time now. Dark and big, sparkling, also, but that part’s probably due to the lights all around them. What Johnny notices right after is the mouth, full and so soft looking, kissable, biteable. The face is good too, from what Johnny can see from the darkness and distance. Hair lazily falling around the eyes, small dimples created by a small smirk.

Johnny smiles back, because the man’s attractive and _tall_ and Johnny is weak for tall men. He feels like this could be his chance, this could have him fucked like he deserves to be fucked, and even if he said this wasn’t the right night, he’s not letting go of this opportunity. So he starts to play a little, moving more sensually, not letting go.

Quickly, the man makes his way towards Johnny, eyes hungry, mouth slightly twisted. And when his hands finally touch him, Johnny feels shivers running down his back. They’re big and strong, tugging him closer in a way that doesn’t allow any question on what’s coming next. Johnny’s mouth opens itself, letting go of a gasp that gets lost in the music.

They dance for a time, bodies touching, testing each other, feeling. And Johnny is rapidly losing his god damn mind because that man’s body feels hard under his wondering hands, his thighs feel incredible in between his, his mouth even more soft than he imagined against his neck and cheeks.

“The name’s Yukhei” the man finally speaks, looking right into Johnny’s eyes. Johnny nods, smiling, and leans into Yukhei, body tentatively moving against his.

“Johnny” he says back, content with the way Yukhei’s shoulders tense under his words.

Yukhei doesn’t lose time after this, gripping tighter at Johnny’s waist, eyes a little unfocused. 

“I like the way the you move Johnny”

Johnny’s blood boils at the praise, body shifting, falling on Yukhei more, if that’s’ even possible.

“Wanna see some more?” he temps him, hips rolling, the friction barely enough but so much at the same time. He can hear Yukhei groan at that, eyes looking down at their hips slowly moving together, tension building. His hands travel up Johnny’s frame in a swift motion, closing behind his neck. The kiss is nothing but fierce, tongues rolling together, teeth meeting, lips crushing. Johnny moans, hands tighten around Yukhei’s shirt. There’s nothing soft about the way Yukhei kisses him, holds him, moves his hips. It’s all hunger and impatience and Johnny can’t do anything but imagine how all of this strength would feel like manhandling him.

Yukhei’s lips travel down Johnny’s neck, licking at the sweat forming at the base of it, and Johnny can’t help but moan, loving the way Yukhei takes control of everything.

They kiss for a time, sometimes stopping to dance some more, but mostly taking back some needed air. And at some point, Johnny’s eyes fall on Sicheng, already watching him, a knowing smile on his lips. Smiling to himself, Johnny goes back to kissing Yukhei, his half hard dick starting to hurt in his jeans.

“Let’s go out of here” Yukhei whispers in his ears, not long after, and Johnny closes his eyes one last time, heart smashing against his chest, silently thanking Sicheng for dragging him out tonight.

-

They’re in the middle of Yukhei’s living room when it happens.

Johnny’s lying down on Yukhei’s couch, shirt gone, erection painfully growing against his jeans, Yukhei on top of him. They’re kissing like starved men, like they’re each other’s oxygen, like they’ve been dying up until that very moment. Johnny moans when Yukhei bits on his neck, hips moving, back and forth. The pressure, painful and barely enough but so much at the same time makes Johnny’s head dizzy, thoughts lost in pleasure.

“Your jeans” Yukhei moans, hands traveling down Johnny’s figure.

Understanding the message, Johnny moves his hips, helping Yukhei get rid of it, the other’s pants following right after. They moan in unison when their dicks touch again. They start moving again, Johnny’s thighs trembling, head moved back. There’s a fire in his belly he didn’t know was still here, and _god_, is he thankful for it. He can feel it, the way Yukhei’s dick would be like inside of him, moving, stretching him so much, making him come all over himself.

Instinctively, he grabs Yukhei’s ass, pushing him forward even more, making them both moan, the pressure almost too much, yet not completely satisfying.

“Fuck” Yukhei whines, lips following Johnny’s collarbone “I can’t wait to have you inside of me”

Blinking, Johnny feels his body get cold. He stops moving, browns frowned, a little out of breath. He gets on his elbows, staring up at Yukhei.

“Wait- what?” he says, still trying to put the pieces together.

Yukhei looks down at him, eyes a little unfocused, chest moving fast.

“I want you inside of me” he says again “So bad”

Clinching his jaws, Johnny moves around, pushing the other boy away a bit. His chest is tight, his head hurting a little. He stays silent for a time, blinking, processing what he just heard. He wants to laugh, wants to break down and call Sicheng to tell him all about how stupid and pathetic this situation is. He can’t believe this. Can’t believe he thought he was getting fucked tonight, can’t believe how naïve he’s been all along. Can’t believe he let himself _hope_.

Normally, Johnny would have brush it off, act like it was nothing, fucked Yukhei deep and good before leaving and forgetting about all of this. But not tonight, he can’t. His desire to be the one getting fucked is too strong for him to act otherwise.

“Are you alright?” Yukhei asks, worry appearing on his face.

Johnny gives him a weak smile, not really looking at him, heart bursting. He can’t look at the man next to him because he feels like if he does, he’ll cry out his frustration, and he does _not_ want that to happen. So he simply gets up, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Yukhei asks, getting up too, confusion all over his face.

“I, uh, nothing” Johnny mutters, looking around for his clothes “Nothing”

“What’s happening here?” Yukhei speaks again, clear hurt now replacing his confusion “What-did I do something?”

Johnny closes his eyes for a second, feeling guilty, for some reason. Guilty because he’s probably hurting the boy without meaning to. So he finally looks up at Yukhei, lips pressed together.

“This can’t work” he says.

“Why?”

“I’m a bottom”

It’s silent after that, the two boys looking at each other in spared understanding. “Oh” is all Yukhei says then, blinking, sitting on his couch. It could be comical, it _is_ comical, but Johnny isn’t in the mood to laugh right now. He isn’t capable of laughing it out, joking about it, playing it off like he tends to do. He just so frustrated he feels like dying, like the wold is against him, mocking him.

“I’m sorry” Johnny says, sounding off, even to his own hears.

“No, don’t be” Yukhei says, looking almost pained, but Johnny doesn’t know if it’s for himself or not.

Johnny starts dressing up, heart heavy, throat too tight for it to breath comfortably. But he’s stopped in the middle of putting his shirt back, Yukhei looking at him with hunger still in his eyes.

“We could still have fun, you know” he says, his hands traveling down Johnny’s stomach “When I said I wanted you inside of me, I talked about my mouth, too”

And the offer is temping, it really is, but Johnny doesn’t think he can do, doesn’t think this could be enough.

“I’m sorry” he tells, catching Yukhei’s hands in his “Blowjobs are… I just really need to get fucked”

It’s weird how open he’s being, when he normally never talks about it, ever, even to Sicheng. Maybe it’s easier because he doesn’t know Yukhei, because he’s probably never going to see him again.

“All the tops I know are taken, sorry” Yukhei says, backing off. “Do you know any?”

And Johnny is confused for a moment, looking at Yukhei with frowned browns.

“What?” he asks, blinking.

“I just… I, too, want to be fucked” Yukhei answers “So, maybe we can call someone, you know, to… hm... fuck us?”

Yukhei seems less confident now, as his voice fades the more he speaks. Johnny stares at him, brain burning. Is he understanding what Yukhei is saying or is he imagining it? Is he really proposing to add someone? Is he? Swallowing, Johnny takes a step back. Saying he wasn’t expecting this is an understatement. He suddenly wants to laughs, because _what the fuck_.

“You want someone else? Here, with us?” He wonders, making sure he isn’t reading in between lines the wrong way.

“I mean, if you’re down, I don’t mind” Yukhei states, scratching his neck.

“A threesome” Johnny says, staring at Yukhei.

He can’t believe what’s happening right now. He can’t believe he’s offered a threesome by a complete stranger. Not that he’s complaining though, he’s just, very surprised. To say the least.

“Look, forget it” Yukhei says, waving his hands “It was a stupid-“

“I’m down” Johnny cuts him, cupping his face to give him a quick kiss. Quick kiss that turns into another, and another, until Yukhei backs off, looking for air.

“Are you sure?” he asks, kissing at Johnny’s neck, a small smile on his face.

“One hundred” Johnny responds “And I think I know just who to call”

-

Johnny is kissing down Yukhei’s body, three fingers inside of him, when the bedroom’s door opens. Looking up, Johnny watches as Sicheng gets in, closing the door behind him, lining on it, arms crossed on his chest. They stare at each other for a second before Sicheng turns his eyes to a very out of breath Yukhei, slightly covered in sweat. Johnny can see it, the darkness growing in Sicheng’s eyes, the same one he always has when they fuck.

Johnny knew Sicheng would accept the proposition, as they talked about it a few times, Sicheng finding it fun to do, “especially with boys like you” he had added, staring down at Johnny.

“He’s very pretty” Sicheng says, walking towards the bed.

Johnny nods, a small smile on his face. It’s true, Yukhei_ is_ pretty, in his unique way. Slowly, Sicheng gets one knee on the bed, eyes looking at Yukhei’s entire figure, hands supporting his weight on either side of Yukhei’s face.

“Hello pretty” he says “Did Johnny make you feel good?”

Yukhei wets his lips, swallowing dry saliva. Having the man staring down at him, eyes dark, makes his head dizzy, his stomach clinch in anticipation, asshole contracting against Johnny’s fingers, still inside of him. He nods, whispering “yes, he did”, he loved the way Johnny knew exactly where to touch and tease him, how he in perfect control of his mouth and tongue he was.

Sicheng hums, getting up again, pulling his shirt out. Johnny lets his eyes travel down Sicheng’s torso, admiring how his muscles moved, how perfect his skin was.

“Did you prep yourself too?”

Johnny blinks his gaze up, meting Sicheng’s. He shakes his head no, taking his fingers out, drawing a whine from Yukhei.

“No, I wanted you to do it” he says, taking the bottle of lube, playing with it, eyes daring.

Sicheng smiles then, getting rid of his jeans next. He gets on the bed after that, snatching the bottle out of Johnny’s hold, kissing him with fierce. Johnny always liked how Sicheng kissed him, the way he takes control, how he claims him, makes him so pliant. And he’s doing it again, his tongue devouring him, his hands traveling to his stomach. Yukhei whines at that, feeling left out, wanting to be kissed too.

Sicheng breaks the kiss, smirking, before he gets down to Yukhei, finally kissing him. They make out for a bit, feeling each other, testing, learning. Johnny watches them, butterflies in his belly, still not quite believing how lucky he was, and how the night turned out. He wets his lips at the vision of Sicheng’s back muscles moving, following the motion of his hips slowly going back and forth. Yukhei moans slightly, the friction of their dicks feeling so good, yet wanting more right away.

When he’s half hard, Sicheng breaks away from Yukhei, turning to Johnny, who’s lazily lying on his back, hands playing with his balls. They lock eyes for a moment before Sicheng takes the bottle of lub in hands and purrs some on his fingers.

“Spread up” is all Sicheng says before he places himself in between Johnny’s legs.

Soon enough, Johnny feels his hole being teased by Sicheng’s fingers, rolling around, pushing in but never actually entering. Johnny’s entire body shivers when he feels a tongue on one of his nipples. When he looks down, he sees as Yukhei licks him up, tongue playing with the nipple. And at the same time, Sicheng pushes one finger in.

Johnny gasps at the sudden intrusion, ending up moaning. God, did he miss that feeling, that sensation, that adrenaline rush. He can’t help put close his eyes, letting himself go, body relaxing, shaking a bit. He doesn’t know how long it takes for Sicheng to stretch him up to three fingers, too out of it to care, but when he does, Johnny is a breathy mess, thighs shaking, torso slightly covered in sweat.

“You like that too much” he hears Sicheng whisper in his hear.

Johnny does, he _does_. He likes it so much he could cry from just the feeling of fingers inside of him. Sicheng’s fingers, especially, longue and bony. He whines loudly when Sicheng gets them out, turning to Yukhei.

“Do you have a dildo? Or vibrator?” he asks.

Yukhei nods, says “I have just what you want” and gets up for a quick moment, returning with a black dildo. “It vibrates” he tells, lying down on the bed again. Sicheng smiles at that, using the lub again, purring a big amount on it. He places himself in between Johnny’s legs again, placing the dildo in front of his entrance.

“Sicheng” Johnny whines, stopping his movements. His heart is beating fast, his eyes are a little out of focus, but the weight on his tongue can’t lie. When Sicheng looks up at him, Johnny blinks, biting his lip.

“I want to suck you off” he says, hands tightening around Sicheng’s wrist. He’s been wanting to do that ever since the boy first entered the room. Sicheng smiles down at him, hands caressing the inside of his thighs.

“Later baby” he says “Later”

As they kiss again, Johnny feels the head of the dildo entering him, slowly, burning. He hisses, breaking the kiss, focusing on his breathing. He can feel Yukhei’s hands caressing him, Sicheng’s butterflies’ kisses and it eases the discomfort a bit. Midway in, Sicheng gets the dildo out, purring more lub in before putting it in again, and this time, he doesn’t take as much time. Johnny gasps when, with a swift, strong motion, Sicheng bottoms the toy up.

“Good?” Sicheng asks, kissing his neck, biting at it lightly.

Johnny can only nod, to caught up on the feeling of finally being filled up, even by a dildo. Now, don’t get him wrong, he plays with himself from time to time, but it’s never really the same as when someone does it _for _him.

“That was hot” Yukhei purrs, starting to play with himself, before kissing Johnny’s lips “You were hot”

Johnny shivers at the praise, asshole tightening around the toy. He watches as Sicheng leans to Yukhei, kissing him deep, forcing him to lay down next to him.

“Condoms?” he asks Yukhei, watching as he stretches his arm, scrabbles into some drawers. When he gets them, he tosses them on the bed, next to him before he starts pumping himself. Yukhei’s gaze doesn’t miss one bit of Sicheng’s dick disappearing and reappearing in his hand, biting his lips.

“Let me suck you off, too” he demands, getting in his knees.

They hear Johnny moans at the words, hips moving instinctively. Sicheng smirks and lets Yukhei position himself comfortably. He watches as the boy’s hand cups his head, squeezing it a little before he gives his length a long, wet lick. Sicheng hisses, closing his eyes, letting Yukhei work as he pleases. Soon, he feels the other boy’s mouth swallowing him, taking him half way through.

Yukhei makes a quick work of bopping his head up and down, not too quick but not slow either, drawing moans out of Sicheng’s mouth. Sicheng’s hands grab at Yukhei’s head then, pulling it hard enough to have Yukhei whines, eyes closed. He lets the Chinese man fuck his mouth then, relaxing his throat the best he can, wanting to get him in as much as possible. They don’t play like this for long though, as Sicheng just wanted to have himself grow to full hardness before fucking him.

He backs of Yukhei with a bop sound, caressing his chin briefly.

“Turn around” he commands “On your hands and knees”

Yukhei obeys right away, stealing a kiss from Johnny while Sicheng pulls the condom in. He purrs some more lub on his fingers, playing with his entrance a bit before positioning himself correctly. He enters Yukhei slowly, taking his sweet time, humming at the tightness and warm enveloping him. Johnny started to touch himself, eyes half closed, thighs tensed.

_“Fuck_” Sicheng swears, hands tight on Yukhei’s hips. He lies down a bit, making Yukhei almost sit on him before caressing his back, squeezing at the back of his neck.

“Ride me” he orders, and Yukhei does so perfectly.

He starts off slow, feeling himself, getting used to Sicheng’s length before moving his hips faster, little whine escaping him. Johnny moves next to him, impatient. His untouched dick is starting to hurt, and he’s dying to have some attention. Sicheng turns to him, hand squeezing at his thigh before it moves to the dildo still inside of him. Johnny moans once Sicheng starts to play with it, back arching. Finally, he thinks. _Finally_.

Thinks gets heated then, Yukhei moving faster, Sicheng’s hand on the dildo being meaner and quicker by the second. It’s hot, suddenly, and the three of them begin to sweat, hair stick to their foreheads. Johnny is a whinny mess under Sicheng’s control, hips moving frankly, looking for more, more, _more. _

As Sicheng feels Yukhei tiering above him, hips uncoordinated, he takes the upper hand. Leaving Johnny to his own pleasure, he pushes Yukhei down, not allowing him to move as he begins thrusting in and out at a quick pace. Yukhei’s moans get louder as Sicheng ends up finding his prostate, trying his best to keep rhyme. From there, it doesn’t take long for Yukhei to start shaking, moaning louder, back arching even more, looking for that sweet, sweet release.

Sicheng gives him just that as he begins to touch him, wrist moving as fast as it can.

“Oh my _god_” Yukhei moans, eyes rolling back, hands squeezed to the sheets “I’m gonna cum”

“Yeah?” Sicheng asks, moving faster, allowing himself to slap his ass cheek “You’re coming for me Yukhei?”

Yukhei nods, hips shuttering, a loud moan escaping his mouth, entire body freezing under the intensity of his orgasm. Sicheng fucks him through it, praising him some more until Yukhei starts complaining about the overstimulation. Sicheng pulls out then, a little out of breath, chest moving fast. Only then does he notice Johnny, moaning next to him, giving himself pleasure with the dildo. His dick is a flush red, licking so much Sicheng almost want to swallow it all.

Quickly, he stops him, taking the toy out. Johnny whines, opening his eyes, ready to complain but he’s rapidly shut down as Sicheng sinks inside of him in one quick motion. They both moan, foreheads against each other’s. They don’t move for a bit, taking some air in, bodies covered in sweat. Yukhei is looking at them, eyes half closed, still unfused, tiredness slowly making its way to him.

Sicheng leans down, finally, to kiss Johnny. It’s a slow kiss, deep and almost tender, completely different from the previous ones they shared. Johnny’s hands make their way to Sicheng’s face, then hair, grabbing at them. Sicheng starts moving then, slow at first, letting Johnny adjust.

“Come on Sicheng” Johnny moans, biting at his neck “Fuck me like you mean it”

Sicheng blinks at that, stares down at the boy under him. He laughs then, shaking his head, kissing him again.

“Alright then” is all he says before he moves his hips. It’s a mixed of moans and swears that follows after this, both men lost into each other too much too care. And they kiss. They kiss because Sicheng knows Johnny likes to be kissed while fucked. Because he knows this is what Johnny needs, desperately.

It’s not long before Johnny feels his orgasm building, being already riled up from playing with the dildo. And Sicheng knows that, yet doesn’t do anything to help him climax. Smiling, he slows his movements a bit, drawing a cry out of Johnny, who grabs at his ass, pushing him in again.

“No, please, Sicheng” he whines, tears at the corner of his eyes “Please, I need to come”

“Do you deserve it, Johnny?” Sicheng asks, teasing, hands grabbing his dick, but not moving.

“I do” Johnny says, opening his eyes, locking gaze with Sicheng “I deserve to come. Please”

Secretly, Sicheng is weak for Johnny. He’s weak for this tall, goofy man and his timid yet direct way of asking for thinks he wants. So he fucks him more. He fucks him deep and quick, hand pumping him at the same pace. Johnny cries out his orgasm a few moments later, his hole so tight Sicheng needs to stop moving. Johnny seems to come for eternity, his heart beating fast in his chest, stars in his eyes. His body feels numb once he’s calmed down a bit, eyes unfocused, body trembling. He whines as Sicheng pulls out and gets rid of the condom before starting to touch himself. Johnny shakes his head before he moves, slowly, opening his mouth for Sicheng. The latter hisses, sinking inside Johnny’s mouth, moaning at the wetness.

Yukhei gets behind him then, biting at his neck, praising him a bit. “Come for us Sicheng” he tells him. “Show us how pretty you are, too”

Sicheng turns to him, kissing him deep and quick, hands pulling at Johnny’s hair, hips shuttering as his orgasm hits him. He rapidly pulls out, pumping himself through it, some of his cum following on Johnny’s cheeks and lips. Johnny sticks out his tongue, trying to swallow the most he can, and Sicheng doesn’t think he ever saw something (someone) so beautiful before.

All that can be heard then, is their respective breath, as they try to regain control of themselves.

Sicheng falls on the bed shortly after, eyes heavy, legs still trembling a little. Yukhei get up, smiling down at the two men in his bed.

“I’m getting a towel” he says, before disappearing behind the door.

One of Sicheng’s hand falls on Johnny’s stomach, caressing him slowly. They stay silent for a bit before Sicheng turns his face to him.

“Johnny” he says, hands coming up, catching his chin, playing with the cum he couldn’t teach with his tongue.

“Yes?”

They stare at each other for a minute, Sicheng’s eyes lost in Johnny’s figure. He never thought he would have the opportunity to say what he’s about to say, but now that he has it, he’s not wasting his chance.

“You should let me fuck you more”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up: @__babybird_


End file.
